1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for training a user, such as an athlete or a performer, how to move different parts of its body to prevent or avoid injuries to the body, particularly so that there is no need for rehabilitation of an injury.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional apparatuses and methods use orthopedic devices to rehabilitate an injured limb or other body part. Some injuries require no surgery while other injuries require surgery. Some elective surgeries result in an injured limb or other body part that requires rehabilitation. Known rehabilitation devices are used to strengthen, repair or return to normal a limb or other body part that is already injured. Known rehabilitation apparatuses and methods are not used to train a person how to avoid an injury, because the injury has already occurred.
Some conventional rehabilitation devices include restraints or brace structures, such as an orthopedic restraining device, that are secured to one or more limbs of the patient. Conventional rehabilitation devices include programmed rehabilitation protocols that can be used through a display device to instruct the patient how to perform rehabilitating exercises, and also can store data relating to performance information showing how the patient is progressing through the rehabilitation process.